Super-happy-nudist-supernatural-finn-adventure time-fun time!
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Big AU! What if Finn was under a curse of humiliation throughout the series. What if ancient evils started threatening Ooo. Swallow your dignity man! You got princesses to save! Finn x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Super-happy-nudist-supernatural-finn-adventure time-fun time!**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

The princesses of Ooo...slept like logs confident in the many years of peace they'd had...and their troops protection...and so off they slept...dreaming of money, glory, science, and a certain human hero.

...and so none of them saw the dark figure above their bed...none saw the curse he put upon their heads...

 **"let's see...Mathmatical, Finn, Jake, BMO, Ooo, Aaa, science, magic, wizard, Glob, Quest, Adventure, Hero, Achoo!...yes...those words should do nicely...ACTIVATE!"**

The eldritch abomination then went to the long suffering Joke villain 'Ice king'... **"Sorry Simon...but this story is going in a different direction."** With a snap of his finger, space and time was altered...and where once lay an ugly insane man...now lay a beautiful insane Woman.

After casting the same curse as he had the others...the monster wished Ice Queen good night...he took one last little detour to a certain tree fort...and then vanished into the shadows...eagerly awaiting what tomorrow would bring.

...

That morning..the Hero boy known as finn woke up from his bed with a yawn. He pulled off his covers...and saw that he was in the nude. _"Huh, weird...did I strip before going to bed?"_ He then shrugged it off as unimportant and went to take a shower. He found a note that said that Jake was going out for the day to hang with lady, and BMO had gone with him. Oh, and also PB needed him at the graveyard tonight.

"Well, I have plenty of time before then!" Exclaimed Finn happily...he didn't see a dark hand rise beyond the horizon and pull the sun back down...all of Finn's clocks suddenly went several hours forward!

"Say what!? When did it get so late? Wasn't it morning?! Why is it evening!? I- never mind! I have to move otherwise I'll be late to see PB!" He rushed to get dresssed...only to make a shocking discovery...

All his clothes were missing...

Finn gulped...he was SOOOOOO Fracked...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Super-happy-nudist-supernatural-finn-adventure time-fun time! ch. 2  
**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Princess Bubblegum looked at her watch in concern, Finn was late...he was NEVER late...she was starting to get worried. _"Should I delay the experiment?...No, my chemicals will decay if I let them bubble any longer...but still...I should at least go look to see if he's all right..."_

Suddenly, she heard the Cemetery gate clank- She turned around quickly, "Who's there?!" She shouts, her hand already on a concealed weapon.

"It's me! Finn!" Shouts Finn from behind a mausoleum, all that was shown was his silhouette in the moonlight. PB let's out a sigh of relief, "Finn! Where have you been!? I was worried sick!" "Uh...Jack...I think he pranked me...it's a long story."

PB rolled her eyes, "You boys... Well, Never mind that now! Just get over here so we can start the experiment already!" She shouted as she began to walk toward his obscured silhouette.

"NO! Er, I mean...I think I found one of those...Uh...plantoid things you talked about yesterday behind here! You keep WAY over there and finish the experiment...I'll...I'll...Stay here...And do a thing with it?" He said that last part awkwardly.

PB rolled her eyes, "Sure okay whatever." She then walked back to her workstation. Meanwhile, a naked Finn sighed with relief. He'd panicked when he saw how late it was getting, how their was no clothes of any sort in the house(seriously, even his covers had gone missing...he literally just got out of bed! Where could they have gotten to?) AND the phone line was cut so he couldn't just call and cancel it...knowing that if he didn't show PB would get concerned and come over and see him like this...Finn didn't see any choice but to streak toward the Cemetery and improvise clothes on the way.

Fortunately, Improvising was his specialty...at least that was what he thought. It was the darnedest thing! All the clothing stores between here and the Cemetery had been filled with scorpions, all the grass and leaves seemed to be crawling with fire ants...and the clothes-lines were all guarded by sentry turrets!(Seriously, what the balls!? Those hadn't been there yesterday!)

So then there'd been nothing left to do but hide his nudity from PB and hope for the best until she let him go home...Fortunately it seemed like she bought his lie completely!

...

 _"Yeah, I didn't buy that at all."_ Thought PB to herself, but she had no time for what ever game Finn was playing, she had work to do! Still...it was so frustrating! Finn was so good to her and such a selfless hero...at times she almost wanted to forget the age gap...but then he dose stuff like this! Immature frack like this had no place in a serious relationship! Why couldn't he just-

PB took a deep breath to clam herself as she abandoned such thoughts and focused on the experiment, she took out the decorpsinator serum and began to dump it on the corpse of Mr. Cream Puff.

 **ROAR!**

Only for the newly revived Candy to try and take a bite out of her! "PRINCESS!" Suddenly Finn was there, knocking Cream puff away and onto the chemistry table. PB turned to thank him, then turned bright red- Finn was naked!"

She quickly covered her eyes, "Finn! Thank you, but where are your- PB stopped talking, as she suddenly felt a cold breeze, where for all logic there should be NONE. She looked down in horror to see that she was naked TOO!

Even more awkward. Finn had seen her, and despite his best efforts- not helped at all by the overly-comical size of certain parts of his anatomy -PB could see his 'reaction' to it.

 _"How dose he not injure himself when he back-flips? Strike that, how dose his pants not fall apart? How much damage to me- NO! Bonnibel! Focus! Your naked and so is Finn! This is inappropriate! Re-take control of the situation!"_

 **BOOM!**

Sadly, it was not to be. They turned around just in time to see Cream Puff absorb the chemicals and explode, showering the entire cemetery with decorpsinator serum...causing the dead to rise in ridiculous numbers...

Not having any other option, they both were forced to streak naked toward the castle. "We need to get the candy Citizens to safety!...right after we get dress- She then let out a frustrated growl- Gah! there's no time! The closest place in the castle where I can gather the Citizens safely was just renovated and anything that we could use to cover ourselves was moved out or currently at the cleaners!"...she let out a defeated sigh, "We have no chhoice...we need to get all the citizens safe.

"But...everyone will see you naked." Says Finn concerned "Duty must come before modesty...we'll just have to make do." Said a mortifed -if slightly touched that Finn would put her needs before his -PB.

PB nodded and uncoverd herself determined, "Right, enough dawdling, we need to get all the citizens in a safe place and keep them calm so they don't explode!"

"Explode!?" Shouted Finn shocked. "I'll explain on the way! We just need to hurry!" Said PB as she swallowed her tears of humiliation.

"Uh...would it make you feel better if I thought you looked real cute?" Offered Finn awkwardly in a desperate attempt to make her feel better.

"...We need to get going." Said PB flatly after an awkward pause...trying very hard to hide a small sad smile that was now on her face...

Neither noticed a dark cloud following them, **"And now...for something COMPLETELY different..."** Said the invisible abomination as it eyed the castle hungrily...

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Super-happy-nudist-supernatural-finn-adventure time-fun time! ch. 3  
**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

The warning bell in the castle brought all the citizens running. Finn watched it all from the balcony above the door(his nudity thankfully concealed...for now), shouting to everyone to hurry up.

"TREE TRUNKS! GET THOSE HOT BUNS IN HERE GIRL!" Shouted Finn. "WHAT!?" Shouted a flustered PB having had her back to him and only heard the last half of his sentence.

"Wha- NO! I'm talking about Tree trunks hot buns! Not that you don't have hot buns- I Mean- I'm gonna stop talking now..." Said a resigned and embarrassed Finn. Despite the situation PB can't help but giggle...

Making sure to hide their shames at the top of the stairs; PB began her announcement: Citizens! We are gathered here in the candy foyer for a momentous announcement! Tonight were going to have a slumber party!"

The candy people cheered...so great was their cheering that no one noticed the dark smoking slinking through the crowd...and possessing one gumdrop dude:

"WAIT! HOLD ON! WHAT ABOUT THE MONSTER I SAW OUT IN THE DARK!?" Shouts the possessed Gumdrop before the black smoke leaves him in a daze.

The cheering abruptly stopped; "Wha?" "Who said that?" "Did he say monster?" Began the concerned murmuring, before PB could calm them-

"YEAH! AND WHAT WAS WITH THAT EXPLOSION I SAW AT THE CEMETERY ABOUT!?" Demanded a now possessed lollypop girl on the opposite side of the room.

"What? Explosion?" "What's going on here?" "What's happening?" "I don't like this..."

PB paled, "Everyone calm down-

But it was to no avail, the invisible shadow continued to force candies to shout out unnerving bits of information...it also whispered paranoid thoughts into the rest...as well as creating an eerie presence that brought fear to the average citizens hearts...many were soon fit to burst.

"PEOPLE, PLEASE! EVERYTHING IS FINE!"

"YEAH, SO HOW COME YOU AND FINN ARE UP THERE HIDING AWAY FROM US AT THE SAFE TOP OF THE STAIRS, WHILE WERE STUCK AT THE DANGEROUS BOTTOM!?" Shouted another possessed citizen.

"Yeah, why are they up there?" "If there's no problem, come down here!" "WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM US!?"

PB sighed, "Well, I guess we have no choice Finn." Finn grasped her hand for comfort, "Hey, at least were both in this together." He said reassuringly. Despite the situation...Bubblegum couldn't but feel...safe.

With a now very real smile on her face(and more then a small tint of a blush) she turned to the citizens, "Alright...you got us...we were hiding a surprise for you...this isn't any ordinary slumber party...IT'S A NUDIST SLUMBER PARTY!"

Wanting to just get it over with, they both jump down in front of everyone...for a moment...everyone is just shocked-

"ALRIGHT! NOW IT'S A PARTY!" Shouted Mr Cupcake as he tore off his wrapper. The candy citizens exclaimed happily as they followed suite...but neither Finn nor PB failed to notice the catcalls, and suggestive looks and pictures taken.

PB groaned, "Well, that's my reputation down the drain...LSP will NEVER let me live this down." She shook her head, it was time to focus! "Right, Finn I need you to create a diversion so I can get back upstairs to my lab without arousing the citizens suspicion, it's imperative that I finish my decorpsinator formula!...also...I need my hand back." She admitted that last bit awkwardly.

"Wha, oh! Sorry!" Said an equally flustered Finn as he let go. But before they could do anything else-

"Finn! You sly dog! How'd you convince PB to agree to this!?" Shouted Jake as he stretched over. Finn glared at Jake, "I'm not talking to you now man, this is all your fault! You donked all my clothes man!"

Jake laughed. "That's hilarious! But as I'd like to take credit for that...it wasn't me dude." Finn looked at him confused, Say what? But if you didn't do it...then who did?"

 **"Right, that's my que!"** Shouted Slenderman as he made his presence known. "Who's up for a game of card wars!?" He asked with a (somehow) smile...

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Super-happy-nudist-supernatural-finn-adventure time-fun time!**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon and BarnesandNoble.**

...

Everyone briefly took a look at the newcomer...before immediately getting bored and moving on- in a land like OOO, a man with no face, a business suite and long slender arms barely registered a 1 on the weird-scale -Except Jake who when he heard 'Card wars' was immediately hooked.

"Prepared to get spanked!" Shouted Jake as he brought out his deck. Lady Rainicorn saw this and groaned, she HATED it when her boyfriend got like this.

The newcomer smiled at her, "No need to look sad mam, hey just cause I like you. How about I give your boyfriend a free gift right off the bat?"

"Ah, cool beans! Thanks buddy!" Shouts Jake enthusiastically. The newcomer pulls out a roulette wheel marked with various gifts and gives it a spin...no one sees a tendril of his magic 'tweaking' it as it spun.

Finally it landed on **LOVERS HEART'S DESIRE.** Jake chuckled, "Sweet! Early anniversary present for my lady! So what you got; candy? Flowers? hair straightener?"

The newcomer laughed, "Oh...I think we can do better then that!" To everyone's shock, he ZAPPED Rainicorn! "DUDE, WHAT THE BALLS!?" Shouted Jake, Finn and PB- who'd been trying to sneak back up to her lab unnoticed, but immediately abandoned it when she saw her friend zapped -all at once.

The newcomer held up his hands, "Relax friends, she's fine...BETTER then fine really." PB scanned Rainicorn, indeed she was fine...in fact.

"She's pregnant?!" She exclaims shocked.

The newcomer nodded, "Indeed, congratulations sir! Your a dad!"

Naturally, while Jake was shocked...everyone rushed up to get their own wishes fulfilled. The newcomer laughed, "Sorry folks, it's still Jake's turn...maybe afterwards?"

Everyone groaned, but allowed it to be. PB stayed...she was concerned over this newcomers strange powers and decide to stay and observe...

As Jake recovered... "So, the rules are simple...you win, you get another reward from the wheel. I win...I get prize from you. Sound fair?"

"Seeing how I'm going to whoop your butt regardless, I don't see a problem You got a deal!" Mocks Jake.

The newcomer (somehow)smirked, "Good to hear."

Jake laughed, "You asked for it man! Ain't nothing on this whole wide planet that can defeat the almighty CORN LEGION!"

...5 seconds later...

"I floop the pig." Said the newcomer. "NOOOOOO!" Screamed Jake as he immediately lost everything. The Newcomer chuckled, "I just want you to know Jake...I really do like you as a character...but i want to do something different here...and that requires some drastic divergences to cannon."

A sulking Jake looked up to him, "Dude, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about taking my prize-

 **SQUICK!**

-And I think I'll take your life!"

Shouts the newcomer as he rips out Jake's heart, shows it to him...an takes a bit out of it...puts salt on it...then puts it on a stick...then keeps eating it...

"JAKE!" Screams everyone as he falls down dead...

The newcomer turns to Finn, "Alright boy, your turn. But new game, You win I give you prize- perhaps your brother alive and well? If I win, you die. Neither of us are allowed to stop challenge when started. Do we have a deal?"

"YES!" Shouts Finn before PB can stop him. "Finn, wait! We know nothing about- But Finn was already rushing at him.

The newcomer laughed, "Excellent! Me v.s. you! Slenderman v.s. Finn! all you have to do is get my- pauses to take a sip of tea - get my teacup away from me and you win! But to show you I'm a sport...FREE PRIZE!"

He shouts as he tosses Finn an odd looking lump of look...with a picture of a dragon on it, Finn catches it...and it merges with his skin...and sets him on fire!

"GAH! I'm on fire!...and...not in pain?" After some experimentation, Finn realized he could 'flame on' and 'flame off' whenever he wanted.

Slenderman nodded, "Good good, that'll be useful later...but not NOW!" he laughs as the challenge begins.

"Says you! Time to heat hings up!" Shouts Finn as he throws fire at him...which Slenderman uses to roast weenies unharmed. Finn throws more fire...and slenderman has smores.

"Keep at it! I want pizza next!" Mocks slenderman.

Finn glares, "Yeah, laugh it up! I can do this all night!"

Slenderman chuckled, "Are you sure about that?"

 **CRASH!**

"AAHHH! ZOMBIES!" Both PB and Finn paled, they got so caught up in Jake's death...they forgot about the zombies!...and now they were swarming the palace! Candy were exploding or getting eaten right and left!

"Don't worry peeps! I'm coming!" shouts Finn as he runs toward them-

 **WHACK!**

Only to run face-first into an invisible wall! "Wha-what is this!?" Shouts Finn as he tires- and fails to save the Candy people.

Slenderman laughed, "I told you...neither of us can stop the challenge once it begins...and that includes saving others!"

Finn snarled, and ran to attack once more...

while a bored Slenderman just yawned and drank his tea...

While all around them...a Kingdom fell to pieces...

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Super-happy-nudist-supernatural-finn-adventure time-fun time!**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon and BarnesandNoble.**

...

 **YAAAAHHHH!**

Finn shouted as he thrusted his mighty golden sword of battle (AKA Scarlet) at the monster that murdered his brother-

 **CRACK!**

A Bored Slenderman yawned as Finn's sword harmlessly shattered on him, "So much for your 'Mighty sword'- so help me if you make any jokes I'll shatter your other 'mighty sword'!" He snapped.

Finn looking at his destroyed sword in horror, then covered his groin in even Greater horror.

 **SOMEONE HELP US!**

 **BOOM!**

 **MOMMY!**

 **BOOM!**

 **RUN!**

 **BOOM!**

PB and Finn looked around in dismay as more and more candy people were either eaten or blown up by their increasing fright! Worse, PB couldn't even go to her lab to find a solution! The first explosion had totaled the stairs and caved in the hallway leading to the lab! It would take hours to get up to the next floor and clear it all up to get to said lab...assuming she could escape the zombies long enough to even TRY to get started!

PB...PB was watching her kingdom go up in smoke...but used to multi-tasking such a demanding kingdom has it's benefits. She turned her focus toward staying alive, trying to reestablish some kind of order to save her citizens and observing Finn's fight all at the same time.

Finn punched Slenderman...

Slenderman yawns unaffected and drinks his tea...

Finn kicks him...

Slenderman yawns unaffected and drinks his tea...

Finn throws a table at him...

Slenderman yawns unaffected and drinks his tea...

Finn screams as he flames him, "TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY GLOB SMACKIT!"

"Take what seriously? A child screaming and thinking he can solve everything by punching it...don't get me wrong, it's entertaining to watch...but let's get real...not all problems are so straightforward." Taunted Slenderman.

PB frowns at that statement as she dodges another zombie, _"What dose he mean?"_

Finn on the other hand, "Stop making fun of me!" He shouts as he keeps landing blow after blow...while Slenderman continues to look bored...

"Believe it or not your actually making this WAAAAY more difficult then it actually is, just FYI." Admits Slenderman as he takes another sip as yet another blow from Finn goes ignored.

Finn just keeps screaming and keep raining punches, tears running down his face as more and more candy people get killed...he knows that what he's doing is useless...but what else could he do?

Meanwhile, PB thought over everything that had happened, _"Think Bubblegum! Think! What do you know about this guy? Well...him showing up the same night everything went bonkers probably isn't a coincidence...taking our clothes...man's a prankster...or possibly...Trickster? Yes! Everything you've seen him doing, legal loopholes, twisting his words, overall deception...yes, he must be a trickster! Okay, what do I know about tricksters?"_ She pauses her thoughts long enough to gank another zombie in the throat. _"Okay, tricksters...they like to test heroes...play games...hmmm...he hinted it wouldn't be 'straightforward'...but he also implied that Finn was 'making it more difficult then it actually was'...he also chided Finn for solving things with his fists...so that eliminates all violent methods...not straightforward...yet simple...and not involving fighting...and the opposite of fighting is..."_

Her eyes went wide, "FINN! IT'S A TRICK! FIGHTING WON'T WORK! TRY ASKING FOR IT INSTEAD!"

Finn looked at her in disbelief, he was about to retort that it was crazy-

 **BOOM!**

Then another candy citizen went up in smoke...Finn sighed in defeat, what did he have to lose? He turned to Slenderman, "May I have your tea?"

"Don't see why not." Said Slenderman politely with a smile as he gives the cup over to him.

 **CRACK!**

The barrier surrounding their 'fight' shattered as Finn just gaped in disbelief, "All this time...ALL I HAD TO DO WAS ASK!?"

"FINN! GET MAD LATER! PROTECT MY PEOPLE NOW!" Screamed the battered Princesses as she tried to fight three zombies at once with a butter knife.

Finn quickly shook the confusion off and jumped to her aide. His new fire powers made short work of the zombies...but the kingdom was in ruins...an d most of the subjects were dead...

Finn glared at Slenderman, "Alright dude! Bring Jake back!"

Slenderman nods, "If the roulette wheel selects it, sure." He says as he gets the prize wheel spinning.

Finn gaps, "WHAT!? But you said-

PB groaned and slapped her forehead, "He said PERHAPS you'd get your brother back...he never said he would."

Finn just looked heartbroken...and then confused as the wheel landed on 'Location of parents'.

"Wha? But my parents are-

"It ain't your ADOPTED parents I'm talking about...your REAL, HUMAN parents." Says Slenderman as he gives Finn a map. "ENJOY!" He shouts as he vanishes, while Finn gaps in disbelief.

Fortunately, PB was able to figure out her Decorpsinator serum...unfortunately, the revived Candy citizens would now be homeless and penniless.

PB frowned, her clothes were all destroyed in the fire so she was still naked- and frankly the care of her people took priority over all else anyway -She ran the number of candy corpses again. _"What happened to Crunchy...Manfred...Punchbowl?"_ Their bodies were still uncounted for!

...

Slenderman whistled as he permanently erased the essence of the three former gum people, **"Sorry guys, you were 'okay' villains...but after the lich, Prudence, orgalorg, vampires and the whole thing with Finn's mom...you just seemed more like a step down then anything...in any case my plans for a 'finale' is just going in a different direction, nothing personal you understand?"** He asked as the three vanished from this world and story, never to return...

...

PB took a break from this mystery as she spied a still naked Finn staring into the distance...his blonde hair blowing in the wind with no hat containing it. PB blushed at the sight...but walked forward anyway.

"Finn...you okay?"

Finn sighed, "No...I'm not okay...your kingdom is in ruins...Jake is dead...I don't even know how I'm supposed to feel about my 'parents'!"

PB sighed, "Finn it's not your fault, the Trickster tricked you-

"But not you." Interrupts Finn, "You tried to warn me to think things over before accepting his challenge...but no, I just ran in like an idiot...Like always" Finn gave a resigned sigh, "I get it now...why you don't return my feelings...I'm just an immature kid playing at being a hero, aren't I?" He asked somberly.

PB looked at Finn amazed at his astute observation...then sighed, "I'm sorry Finn..." She admitted in shame.

"Don't be...you deserve to be with someone grown up...a real man..." He looks out to Ooo.

"What will you do now?" Asked PB, not knowing what else she should say...what could she say?

Finn sighed, "I don't know...I can't stay at the tree house anymore...not without Jake...I guess...I guess I'll wander around...I need time to think...Bu I'll always be there if you need me."

And with that...he was gone...

Naturally, it's only AFTER he's a speck on the horizon that PB realizes what she SHOULD'VE said, "Your a real man to me Finn...you always have been." Realizes a flustered PB...

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	6. Chapter 6

**Super-happy-nudist-supernatural-finn-adventure time-fun time!**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

 **...**

"Well...don't we look cozy?" Finn shivered as he woke up from his sleep, he looked up and saw the thing that murdered his brother and stole his dignity hanging over the bed he was lying in.

Finn's first instinct was to leap up and punch him...but not only was he too cold to act on this...but also...SOMETHING was on top of him weighing him down. He looks to see a naked blue woman on top of him...and just like that...he REMEMBERS...

...

 _Finn sighed, it had been a couple weeks since the ' nudist slumber party incident'(not surprising everyone remembers the pictures of PB being naked more then the near destruction of Candy Kingdom) had happened...and he'd just been aimlessly wandering the land naked. At first he'd tried to dress himself but it seemed like every time someone came up to talk with him any clothes he wore just disintegrated..._

 _Usually at the worst possible time-_

 _Wildberry Princess giggled, "Oh my, Finn! So bold!" She teased a blushing Finn..._

 _In any case it was too costly and time consuming to find/make/buy clothes if they were just going to be destroyed at random intervals...so he just went naked and avoided cities._

 _For the thousandth time he looked at the map supposedly leading to his 'parents'. He again wondered if he should follow it...he knew his 'old', impulsive self would just jump to it without thinking...but the whole ordeal had taught him caution.  
_

 _How did he know this wasn't a trap? What if it was a trick? But on the other hand...if it WAS his parents...could he afford NOT to find them?_

 _He looked up and saw the ice kingdom...come to think of it...no one had heard anything from Ice king for weeks...he must be up to something BIG! He then jumps and assumes sliding position-_

 _Only to realize that although a little wiser then he once was...he was still recklessly impulsive-_

 ** _GAH!_**

 _-Like sliding down an icy hill naked. Naturally, by the time Finn reached the bottom, he was freezing! "Well, well what do we have here!?"  
_

 _Finn turns...and is stunned! Standing before him is a naked ice king...GIRL edition!_

 _Finn felt flustered, but quickly tried to steel his resolve, "Uh...ICE KING! I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN UP TO SOME BAD BIZ! SO FESS UP! I-_

 ** _ZAP!_**

 _Finn's eye's widen, the ice 'king' had just frozen his wiener.  
_

 _The blue girl chuckles, "First of all it's ice QUEEN. Second, about time a real MAN- smirks at Finn's exposed loin's much to his embarrassment -showed up, place was starting to become a real MELON-party."_

 _Suddenly she grabs his 'icicle' and drags him away to her cave! "OW!" Cried out Finn as he tried to resist only for his ding-dong to crack slightly._

 _"Don't struggle, your frozen dingus will snap like a twig! Besides, if your a good boy I'll help you...'warm up'." She says evilly..._

 _Finn tried to use his new heat powers...but her power of ice was too great and easily negated it..._

 _In too much pain, too frozen, and desperate to keep his loins from shattering an innocent Finn was forced to comply...after all, he reasons...how bad could 'getting warm' be?_

 _..._

"So How was Tier 15?" Teased Slenderman.

Finn sighed, "Jake was right...I was WAY too young for what just happened." He groaned as the full reality of the situation hit him.

"Did I...did I seriously just lose my virginity to Ice King- "Ice QUEEN my boy, big difference." Interrupted the eldritch abomination

"...still weird..." Said Finn finally.

"That it is, that it is." Agreed Slenderman.

...there was a long awkward pause... "Look, we need to move the plot along, so to answer your question's; YES, it's a trap. But your parents ARE where the map indicated...there 'bait'."

Finn sighed, "For the record if I weren't so exhausted and confused/traumatized right now...I'd be slugging you." Stated Finn flatly.

"oh, don't be that way. I'm here to tell you how to get to them...well, I'll tell you how to get to your dad first. I'll put up an impassible hurricane around your mom until then." He snaps his finger to make it so.

"What? Why!?" Demanded Finn.

But Slenderman ignores him and continues and explains about the Enciridion and how it could be used along with the princesses royal gems to open a portal that would allow him to continue in the direction the map pointed out.

Finn growls, "Fine man I'll play your messed up game. I'll save my parents AND find a way to whoop your butt!"

Slenderman chuckled, "Good luck with that."

And then he leaves...and Finn realizes he still has a sleeping, naked genderbent ice king on top of him that'll probably freeze his dong again if he tries to escape again!

"Oh, balls..."

...

Key-per exited his lair to greet the newest challenger, "Greetings, hero's! I am- His head took 5 seconds to hit the ground... Slenderman snaps his fingers and the key on his head disintegrates...and the gate warps into a dark, twisted version of itself...which then opened for him.

"Enough of this 'season 1' nonsense...what say we craft a test worthy of TRUE hero!" Laughed Slenderman as he walked inside...the screams were quick to follow...

 **...**

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
